Time Passes
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: There's a new kid in town. How will her coming effect Hayner? Will Hayner ever forgive Roxas? Find out in this strange drama. No parings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Claimer: We do own the plot and all the OC's.

_Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me._

_-New Moon (page 93)_

As I looked at the only poster on my wall, I thought why I even still had it up there. The reason I was thinking such things was I hated the twilight books with my heart and being. My brother is a fan-boy for those books, so he begged me to move with him to Twilight Town. We are going to be moving next week- after school is over.

Next day: after school

"Are you sure you want to move, I mean you could live with me," one of my best friends begged. He has black hair with white highlights. He says it makes him look older, I think it makes him look 80 years old. Also has really light brown eyes, almost yellowish.

"Yea, you could even live with me," my other friend said. He has light black hair; so light people mistake it for gray, and blue eyes.

"I'm sure, I'm sure," I said patting their backs. "But, I'll visit as much as possible. Remember, I'm not dying, at least I hope."

"Don't say that," they both screeched and slapped my head.

"I think I've been hanging out with my dad too much," I said rubbing my now sore head. My dad was known for being morbid at times, then other times be a total jokester. I guess that's why his friend Tiffa calls him 'The Morbid Jokester'.

"Ya think," Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Meh," I shrugged.

"So, when are you leaving," Xigbar asked, with a slight pout on his face.

"On the 9th, 4 days after school is out," I said crossing my arms.

"That soon?" he slouched.

"Yea, I guess our days of fooling the teachers are over," I looked up at the stars in the sky. We had been know by the teachers as the best students they had ever seen, but in all truth we rarely studied and almost always forgot to do our homework.

I heard a soft rustling in the grass.

"Ow," Zexion yelled. I looked over to see the last member of our group, Saix. He had long, light blue hair and golden eyes. We always called him a werewolf because of his obsession with the heart-shaped moon above. Zexion was rubbing his head from where Saix must have kicked him.

"About time you got here," I sighed.

"Why, hello Saix," he mocked in a falsetto, mimicking my voice. "Oh, hello to you, too, Izzy."

"Oh, so sorry _Prince _Saix," I bowed. Everyone started to laugh.

"So why did you call us here," Saix asked while sitting down on the grass.

"Well, you see, I'm moving to Twilight Town in 6 days," I said as, I too, sat back down.

"Oh, I guess this would be a good time to tell you who I'm dating, huh?" he looked around the circle

"Since when have you been dating someone?" I raised an eyebrow. Everyone, but Saix, looked at each other.

The rest of the conversation went on like that- us telling each other things we've been hiding.

For the last two days of school all we had to do was take a fairly easy test then go home. Then the 4 days before I moved we went to all the people that use to be my friends and told them we hate them- there we're a lot of people.

The day of the move

"You sure you packed every thing you'll need," my brother, Sora asked. He had spiky, brown hair with sapphire-blue eyes.

"No, I only packed make-up and hair products," I said putting my last bag in the car(I had a total of 5 bags) .

"But, you don't use make-up," he looked confused. I have natural make-up, which means, yes, I was born with it.

"So that's means, yes I do have everything I will need," I giggled.

"Evil butt," he said pouting. He may be 24, but he acts like a 10 year old most of the time.

"Love you, too, brother."

"Hmph," he went to go tell the parents that we were leaving.

"Izzy," I felt arms around me. Only one person ever did that to me, other than my brother, and that was Namine. She was my friend that I rarely talked to, but when I did it was as if we were blood sisters.

"Nami, get off please," I shrugged off her arms and turned to her. I could tell she had been crying, a lot. I could tell because her pure white dress had water stains on it, "Nami, you've been crying haven't you?"

"Yes," she meekly nodded.

"Why?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Because you're leaving," she hugged my middle.

"I'm not dying, and I'll visit often," I patted her light blonde hair.

"But…" she started to cry and hold on to me tighter.

"Call me when you need someone to talk to," I kissed the top of her head. "See you later, sis," I pushed her off of me.

"You, too," she started to walk towards her house.

I hopped into the car and watched as my best friend waked off, rubbing her wet eyes dry. I looked over at my brother and nodded: he sped off. I grabbed my bookbag from the floor and pulled out a picture of my friends and me having a picnic. My dad had taken the picture about a year ago.

Zexion was laying down on the blanket, asleep, with a book on his face. Namine and I were both pulling at a plate of little cakes. Saix was poking Xigbar with a stick.

I was going to miss them. I knew that I really couldn't visit the often, I had just said that to make them happy. I was running away from the drama of my old life. I was starting anew, I was going to get new clothes, a new hairstyle, and new friends. I was going to change my phone number and delete my e-mail account and open up a new one. I wasn't going to be Isabelle Kuramu, the nerd of the school, any more. I am going to be Izzy Kuramu, the gothic girl of the school.

Meanwhile

**Roxas POV**

"What do you mean you hate me?!?" I yelled at my step-brother/friend, Hayner.

"You're hanging out with gothic freaks," he yelled back.

"Hayner, calm down," Olette begged as she put her hand on Hayner's shoulder.

"How can I," he yelled as he brushed off her hand.

"I guess you think I'll start wearing all black with chains, don't you," I asked as i waved a hand at waist level.

"Oh course I do," he huffed, and waked away.

"Well, I won't," I softly said, but I knew he was to far away to hear me.

"I'm sorry, Roxas, but you know how he is," Olette said as she patted my shoulder. She started to run after Hayner.

"Later," Pence waved as he ran after the other two.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned around. "You okay, Roxas?" Demyx asked. He'd been my friend ever since he'd moved to Twilight Town. Despite the stereotypical gothic look, he was kind and easy going. (And loves unicorns...well, Charlie the Unicorn.)

"Yea, it was only a matter of time before he blew up like that," I sighed.

"C'mon, it's game night at my house," he pulled my arm towards the way of his house.

"Okay," I fell into step with him.

"What does Hayner have against goths?" he looked at me. We rounded the corner of his street and he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"He was betrayed by one before I met him," I put my hands in my pockets. "His first girlfriend was gothic, and I think he may have been into the look, too. When she cheated on him, he turned into the Hayner I know now. He freaks out whenever he sees you and the others."

"Oh, that makes sense," he nodded. "It hurts to get snubbed like that."

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged.

The Next Day: At Izzy's New Home

**Izzy POV**

"Everything of mine is unpacked," I yelled to Sora.

"You're too quick, come help me," he begged.

We were now living in a 2-story house, with 3 bedrooms. Our parents really wanted us to be happy, because they were the ones who bought the house and were going to pay for it. Though Sora would be working to help with food and stuff.

"So, after this you wanna go shopping with me," I asked him.

"Sure, I have nothing better to do," he sighed. "Job doesn't start for a few days, anyway," he shrugged.

At the mall

We walked around for about a half an hour just looking for the mall- no cars could be driven in this part of town. When we finally found it, we had to find a shop we both liked. When we finally found a shop we both like, it was Hot Topic- a gothic store.

"That's strange," Sora said.

"What?" I asked.

"There are a lot of people in there," he pointed.

"So?" I asked again.

"No reason," he shrugged.

"Right," I poked his side.

"It's true, I was just saying something random," he poked me back.

I walked towards the back where the buttons were. I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I said. This person had blond spiked hair, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a zipper in the front,a tan shirt-jacket with a checker board patteren, and dark gray pants with tan chaps on over them.

"That's okay," he smiled, then went back to doing what ever it was he was doing.

When I finally got to the back, someone tapped my shoulder, so I turned around. Sora stood behind me, with a pile of shirts and pants. "Try these on, please."

"Get me a changing room and I will," I rolled my eyes.

"K, follow me," he walked toward the counter to ask for a changing room.

The first outfit he had chosen for me was a long sleeved black and red striped shirt and a black laced corset. The pants had chains and loops all over the place. When I walked out to show him, he said "Okay, you don't have to try on anything else."

"Um, why?" I asked. There was still about 15 more outfits to try on.

"Because the rest is basically the same as that one," he pointed at me.

"Oh, okay," I went back in and changed into my normal clothes. I handed Sora the pile of clothes, and he paid (a total of $213.08) for them. "Where to next?" I asked.

"A hair dresser, of course," we walked into a shop called 'Kairi Cuts'.

"What a strange name," I noted. They weren't that busy, so I was able to get my hair done in a short time. Sora had planned to not let them show me my hair until it was all the way done. I was wondering what type of job Sora got.

When I was finally able to see my hair I saw that they had dyed it black with one gray highlight. It had been cut to be into layers, and it still went to my mid-back.

"How do you like it?" asked Sora.

"I love it," I hugged him.

Next Day: Walk Around

I was alone today so I decided to walk around town a bit. I was wearing my new clothes, and that is the reason I kept on getting strange looks.

I saw the kid I bumped into yesterday so I went over to talk to him, but I stopped when I saw Xigbar. I wondered why he was here. I ran over and poked him in the head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"IZZY!!" he flung his arms around me and hugged me.

"Get off you lug, and answer my question," I pushed him off me.

"Zexion, Saix, and I moved here because without you in the group, it's really boring," he said gestering towads said people.

"So, who are they?" I pointed to the other people around them.

"Oh, well the only way we could move here was to move in with a relative of mine," he looked away from me.

"And, who is that?" I started to get worried. Xigbar hated his relatives because they called him an elf.

"The pink haired one," he pointed to a girl with feathery pink hair "His name is Marluxia."

"That's a guy!" I thought he was a girl till Xigbar said he was really a guy.

"I'm a guy, yes," Marluxia said in a deep voice.

"Dude, sorry," was all I could say.

"No, proplem. Happens a lot," he nodded

"Did you bring Namine with you?" I looked back at Xigbar.

"No," said Zexion. "She said she wanted to stay with her sister, Larxene."

"Oh," even though I was mad at my friends coming here, I actually thought they would bring Namine. Her sister, Larxene, was so evil to her, the poor thing, yet she still loved her as if she was never abused by her.

"We called your cell-phone like 10 times, but it kept saying 'this phone number has been disconnected,'" Saix said.

"Oh, sorry," I rubbed the back of my head. "Sora thought 'hey let's have everything new' you know, like throw out the old and bring in the new."

"Why?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow, getting suspious. I had try to get rid of my past once by changing everything; like what I did this time.

"He's weird like that," I hated lying.

"Hey, do you think we should tell her who the others are?" Zexion asked.

"That would be nice," I said.

"Roll Call!" Marluxia yelled.

"Demyx," a guy with a mohak slash mullet stood up.

"Axel," a red-head with spikes waved.

"Roxas," the kid I bumped into nodded.

"And she's Izzy," Xigbar patted my back.

"No, I'm Belle 'the greatest fighter ever'," I thrust a fist into the air.

"Since when?" Xigbar played along.

"Since," I punched him in the stomach, but not hard (though it looked like I used all my strength). "Now."

"OW!" Xigbar held his middle.

I put my hand right under my chin and laughed an evil laugh. "You look like Larxene," Zexion said.

"Do not," I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Now you look like Sora," Zexion put his book down.

"Take. That. Back," I pointed at him.

"Does this happen often?" Roxas asked.

"About once a day," Saix said.

I tried to hit Zexion but failed when he shielded himself with his book. He then thrust the book in my face, which left a book shaped mark on my face. "This is not over, _bookworm_," I sneered.

"When will it?" he snickered.

"Never," Saix said.

"Dude, I have to leave," Xigbar said randomly, while looking at his phone.

"Shooting range?" I asked.

"As if, hunting practice," he said as he left.

"Hey, wait, I want to come with you," Saix ran off.

"Be good, Izzy," Xigbar yelled to me.

"Grrr," I growled.

"What now?" Marluxia asked "Two of our lackeys are gone."

"Lackeys?" I looked at Zexion. "What do you mean?"

"Do you really think I let them stay for free?" asked the pink-haired-devil.

"Yea, sorta," I said backing away.

"Marluxia, stop scaring the poor girl," Axel said.

"Why?" Marluxia looked at Axel and pouted, "It's so fun though."

"I think we should take you somewhere safer," I felt someone pulling on my arm. I looked behind me and saw Roxas looking worried. "C'mon," he urged.

"K," we both ran from the scene.

"I think we're a safe distance a way," he said as he skidded stopped.

"Why did we have to run?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"Either 1, Marluxia would have made you one of his slaves or, 2, there would have been a fight between Marluxia and Axel," he explained.

"Oh, but why would he make me a slave?"

"He takes after his older brother, Xemnas," we were walking towards a curtained place.

"Who's that?" he opened the tattered red curtain.

"He's a gang leader," I heard a couple of gasps.

"What are you doing here?!" a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes pointed at me.

"I have no clue," I was telling the truth.

"I brought her here, Hayner," Roxas took a seat beside a girl with an orange shirt on.

"Why!?!" this Hayner guy yelled, still pointing at me.

"Will you please stop pointing at me?" I walked up to him and twisted his arm, then let go when he yelped in pain.

"Grr, why did you do that, Beth?" he asked. _Wait, _I thought, _why did he call me Beth?_

"Beth?!" the other two people gasped.

"Guys, she's not Beth Kuramu," Roxas said in a calm voice.

"Oh, you guys knew my late cousin, Elizabeth?" I asked.

"She was your cousin?!?" Hayner and Roxas both yelled.

"Yea, why are you so shocked?" I looked at both of them.

"Long story short, she was my old girlfriend," said Hayner with an angered sigh.

"Wait, are you the Hayner that betrayed her?" I glared at him.

"I thought she cheated on him," said Roxas.

"Nope, the other way around," I folded my arms

"That's not true!" Hayner tried to punch me but missed.

"Really?" I smirked. "So, tell me how Rikku's doing."

"How do you know who I'm dating?" he glared at me.

"She was the one who you cheated with," I sat on the ground.

"How in the world do you know all this," he threw his arms in the air.

"She told me before…" I trailed off.

"Can I see her?" he asked in an almost sad voice.

"If you dig her up, you can," I looked up at him.

"Wait, why would I have to-" I cut him off.

"She's dead," there I said it.

"She's what!" everyone but me yelled.

"Dead," I said again.

"How?" Hayner asked.

"She drowned herself," I looked away, and turned my back to them.

"Why?" the girl asked.

"Hayner."

"Yea?" he asked.

"No, you're the reason she killed herself," I stood up and started to walk out.

"What?!" he grabbed my elbow.

"She really loved you, because you let her love you. She was so crestfallen when she found out you cheated on her; she would have forgiven you, too. The only reason she didn't was because she also wasn't Rikku to be happy. She was so torn of what to do, so she came to stay with Sora and me for a while. When we found her face down in the pool, we were so upset," I had turned around and held his shoulders at arm lengths away.

"I'm so sorry," he hugged me. I wasn't sure if he meant it to Elizabeth or me.

"Roxas," I said, "I want to leave now."

"Okay," he got up from where he was sitting. I pushed off Hayner.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked as soon as I knew Hayner and the other two.

"I thought you looked and sounded like Beth. So I thought that Hayner would like to see you, and I was also hoping that he would forgive me," he sighed.

"But, then I told him she died," I folded my arms and looked at the ground as we walked.

"You want to get some ice-cream?" Roxas suddenly asked.

"Sure," we turned a corner, and then stopped in front of an ice-cream parlor.

'I wonder when they will figure out that i'm lying about her death, and that she lives in Hollow Baston with my parents. The real reason that she moved was because her family disowned her because she was a goth, but now she is a pink and green haired girly-girl,' I started to think.

"What kind do you want?" he tapped my shoulder, pulling me out of my trance.

"Huh, oh, what kind do they have?" I looked up.

"Well, there's: chocolate, vanilla, swirl, sea-salt, strawberry, and chocolate-mint," he looked up in thought.

"Wait, did you say sea-salt?" I looked at him strangely.

"Yea, it's my favorite kind," he looked at me in confusion.

"Never heard of it," I put my hands behind my head and put my right foot behind my left. _I more like my brother than I thought_ I thought.

"REALLY!" Roxas yelled in my ear.

"Yea…" I rubbed my, now sore, ear.

"Then you must try it," he nodded.

"Okay, then," I shrugged.

He pulled me into the parlor, and got two sea-salt ice creams. He then proceeded to shove one inside my mouth when I opened it to protest. I got wide-eyes. _This tastes so weird, _I thought,_ I wonder why it's blue._

We walked out of the parlor, and found some steps and sat down."Did you know Hayner's my step-brother?" Roxas took a lick at his ice cream.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"I heard you talking about a Namine and Larxene," he said.

"Yea, point being?" I looked over at him.

"They are my cousin's," we looked at the sunset.

"Namine's my best friend," I took a bite out of my ice cream.

"She always talks about an Isabelle, but I thought she had brown hair," he looked at me.

"Oh, that's cause I dyed my hair black, I was the one that you bumped into yesterday in Hot-Topic," I said.

"That was you!" he laughed.

"So, tell me about the others in your group," I said.

"The first one?" he asked

"Yea."

"Axel and Demyx are brothers; twins actually. We all call them 'The Twins'. There is also Xaldin, you haven't met him yet, but anyway, he is the twins' older brother. They also have a younger brother, Reno, but he's only 14," he said.

"Oh, cool," I said.

"Also," he started again, "Don't show fear near Marluxia, or he'll use it against you," he warned.

"Got it," I nodded, "Do you have any siblings, other than Hayner?"

"One, his name is Cloud, but he lives with my mom. He's 2 years younger than me."

"You live with your dad?" I asked.

"Yea," he looked down.

"Why so sad?" I put my hand on his back.

"It's just, I miss my mom and brother. You see, my dad told me to stay with him, or he would harm my mother," he put his head in his hands.

"It's okay, once you're 18 you can move away from your dad, right?" I tilted my head.

"Yea, I guess," he looked at me.

"And till then, you have all of your friends to keep you unlonely," I smiled.

"Right," he suddenly hugged me.

"I'm sure the others are worried by now," we let go of each other.

"Yea, I guess, and I think Dem wanted to play the Wii at his house," we got up.

"They have a Wii?" I asked.

"Yep, and they have Internet on it, too," we turned a corner, and I saw Axel walk inside a house.

"Is that their house?" I pointed to where Axel had entered.

"How did you…" he looked confused.

"I saw Axel walk in," I put my hand down.

"As long as your not some stocker," we had reached their font door. Roxas raised his hand to knock, but the door flew open.

"Hey guys," Axel touched Roxas' fist with his own as he said this.

"You brought Izzy, too," Demyx looked at me, wide-eyed with joy (I think...).

"Yep, I'm here," I looked at my phone because I wondered what time it was. "Or I was here, but now I'm gone."

"What?" Both Axel and Demyx said at the same time.

"It's about time for my brother to want to go shopping for random stuff, ya' know, for the new house," I said.

"Oh, can we come?" Demyx asked, jumping in the air.

"Um, sure, if you want," I shrugged.

"Dem, sometimes I wonder how we're twins," Axel stared at his brother.

**To Be Continued…**

_Next time:_

"_Sora, I don't think we will ever see mom or dad again."_

"_What! Why?"_

"_They were in a car crash."_

……………………………

Eddie: I would like to note; this took me 1 week to write so don't expect any other chapters to be as long.

Alex: REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I, Eddie, own nothing but Izzy and Elizabeth Kuramu.

Chapter Two: Books and Phone Calls

**Izzy POV**

I looked up from the book (_The Stranger _by Albert Camus) that Zexion had loaned to me, when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Izzy, you have a visitor," Sora yelled between knocks.

"Tell them to wait, I have to get dressed," I yelled back.

"Okay, I will," he said. I heard Sora's footsteps walking away.

I moved towards my closet to get out some clothes to wear. I was still in my pajamas: blue night pants, white night gown, and a blue tank top. I put on a pair of baggy camouflage pants, a matching camouflage tank top, and I tied a green bandana around my head.

"Who goes there?" I asked in a deep voice as I opened my door and walked to the living room downstairs.

"Just little old me," called Xigbar in an old lady voice.

"Where's my annoying brother?" I sat next to him on the couch. He must have turned off the T.V. when he heard me open my door.

"He said he had to go to work," he went back to his normal, surfer, voice.

"I wonder where he works," I thought out loud.

"He didn't tell you?" Xigbar said as he shifted to see me better.

"Nope, not at all," I looked over at Xigbar. My brother rarely ever tells me anything, except for when he gets an idea or wants something. I'm the opposite. I tell everyone my problems, worries, or anything that is bothering me.

"Oh, well he told me," Xigbar shrugged.

"Where, then?" I asked as I grabbed both of Xigbar's shoulders and shook them.

"At a place called 'Kairi Cuts' I think," he said while trying to stop me from shaking him. When I finally did stop he said "Nice out-fit by the way," he held one of my spaghetti straps.

"Stop or you'll-" I was too late to say what I was about to say, it had broke and it gave Xigbar a full view of my bra. I know what you're thinking: why did her shirt break so easily? The reason is it was an old shirt.

"What are you doing to my poor Izzy?" I heard Zexion say as he walked in.

"How did you get in?" asked Xigbar as he glanced back at Zexion, but soon went back to staring at me.

"Sora gave me a key yesterday when I came over," he answered, while he, too, stared at me. Sora was known for that: giving random people keys to our house. Once he gave a known robber a key, and then suddenly mom 'lost' all of her pink ribbons.

"Um, guys, please stop staring at my breast," I was trying to tie the straps together.

"Why?" Xigbar cupped my chin, pulling my head closer to his.

"Xigbar stop trying to kiss my poor Izzy," Zexion said as Xigbar kissed my cheek. _I wonder why Xigbar is acting this way… again, _I thought.

"Since when was I 'your' Izzy?" I snapped at Zexion. He had been calling me that for the past couple of days, and it was starting to get annoying.

"Never, but I do think you should get another shirt on," he pointed at my chest. I realized that I was still in my old, now broken, tank top.

"One second," I giggled (way out of character, I know) as I ran up the stairs to my room. I had to find another shirt that went with these pants. I decided on a black tank top that had a picture of a badly drawn cat skull, and a green button up sleeveless shirt that only went to just under my breasts. I left the over shirt unbuttoned. I saw my favorite necklace that Elizabeth had given to me, so I put it on (it was a little yellow 'o').

"Ready," I yelled as I ran back down stairs. I noticed that Roxas had come by.

_Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_I don't really care that you are queer_

_Gay boyfriend, gay boyfriend_

_I never feel lonely when you are near_

"Oh, that must be Marluxia," Xigbar answered his phone. "I'm at Izzy's… not today… fine!" he hung-up. "Zexion, I think we just got kicked out into the streets," Xigbar looked horrified.

"WHAT!" Zexion yelled.

"Yea, but he said Saix could stay, because of Xemnas' pleas," Xigbar sighed.

"That traitor!" both Roxas and I yelled. We glanced at each other, and then went back to glaring at Xigbar. I figured he had arrived while I was changing.

"Something about dating…" Xigbar muttered.

"SAIX'S GAY!?" both Zexion and I yelled.

"No! He's dating their younger sister Xion!" Xigbar insisted, his hands straight out in front of him.

"Still doesn't mean we can't be mad," I huffed.

"Let's just go, please," Roxas pleaded.

"Yes, let's," I nodded, linking arms with Zexion and Roxas. We walked outside and left Xigbar behind. I, also, soon realized that I hadn't put on any shoes (how strange?).

"Hey, what about me?" Xigbar yelled/asked.

"We no like you no more," I yelled in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh…" he sounded purely sad.

"C'mon, you goof," I commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am," he ran and linked arms with Zexion.

"Where to?" Roxas asked me.

"Um, Demyx's and Axel's house," I shrugged.

"Why? They're friends with Marluxia," Xigbar looked over at me in a pout like way.

"So, they are also friends with me," Roxas reassured him.

"As if," Xigbar sighed.

"Fine, if you don't want to come, you can go back to Hollow Baston," I said in a harsh voice.

"Izzy, stop saying such things. Your leadership may have kept us together before, but it's now wrenching us apart," Zexion pulled me out of the group and we walked in silence towards… I don't know where (I think an alley). "Why do you want to get rid of him so badly?" he held my arms.

"Because," I broke into sobs for no reason.

"You know you can tell me," Zexion tilted his head and his hair covered his eyes even more than they already were. I thought it looked kind of cute… but in a brotherly way.

"It's because if you hadn't shown up he might of kissed me and… and…" I couldn't say anything more, because I was crying too much (still too out of character for me). I latched onto Zexion, burying my head in his chest.

"Calm down, will you," he patted my head lightly. I looked up into his eyes, and remembered how we had met. I also felt like I was falling.

**Flashback**

_I really hated moving, as did the rest of my family. Moving meant leaving friends behind and being the awkward new kid in school. Leaving Destiny Islands was hard on everyone, especially Sora. He was always happy about everything, so seeing him cry hurt us all._

_Once we had reached our new home of Hollow Baston, I realized that the next day I had to start school at Hollow Middle School._

_I bumped into someone, knocking all of his books down to the brick floor._

"_I'm so sorry," I said as I helped him pick them up._

"_It's ok, you don't have to help me, no one ever does," he sighed, and looked a little gloomy._

"_But, I'm the cause," I looked at him. He had the most sorrow filled eyes I had ever seen._

"_Ha, look the new kid is helping out that emo," I heard the other teens taunt us. I stood up._

"_Don't make-fun of people you don't even know," I snarled at them, pushing their leader into a wall._

"_Oh, and the new kid must be an emo-lover to protec-"he was cut short by me punching him in the mouth._

"_Don't EVER talk to me again," I huffed and walked back to the kid I was helping._

"_You didn't have to do that," he said as we walked towards our next class._

"_So, I felt it was necessary," I nodded._

"_Well, it's not exactly how to start a new school life. Helping an emo and all," he told me._

"_Stop beating yourself up, you're my friend now," I flung my arm over his shoulder. "And that's what any good friend would do, right?"_

"_I guess," he smiled at me._

**End Flashback**

"Izzy, you can wake up now," Zexion pulled me out of my trance by snapping his fingers.

"Huh? Wha?" I looked around and saw that Zexion was carrying me in his arms, and that we were back at my house, in my room.

"You fainted so I brought you back here," he laid me down on the bed.

"Oh, thanks," I patted the bed, telling him to sit.

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?" he asked as he sat down at the end of my bed.

"No, I was so into the book you loaned to me, I forgot to," I laughed.

"Izzy, dear, even I remember to eat," he stroked my chin while laughing softly.

"Zexion, can I ask you something?" I looked away from him.

"What is it?" he turned my head softly back to looking at him.

"Do you like me more than a friend?" I sat up a little to fast and got dizzy, but Zexion caught me when I started to fall.

"I always have, ever since you stuck up for me," he shyly said as he pulled me closer, but then soon stopped to ask, "But what do you feel for me?"

"Zexion," I hugged him sadly, "I could never love you anymore than a brother," he wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess I can live with that for now," he squeezed me.

_Life inside the music box ain't easy._

_The mallets hit the gears are always turning,_

_And everyone inside the mechanism is yearning to get out._

"Oh, that's my phone, one sec," I reached into my back pocket and grabbed my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey cousin," I heard Beth's voice on the other end of the line.

"Long-time, no hear," I laughed.

"Yea, well same goes for you," she laughed, too.

"How's life there?" I asked.

"Mild, there?" she asked back.

"I met Hayner," I sighed.

"YOU WHAT!?" she yelled into the phone, forcing me to hold the phone away from my ear for a second.

"And told him you killed yourself," I went on.

"I _was_ going to move in with you guys again, but I guess now I can't, you idiot," she was really angry now.

"Also, Saix has moved on," I just wanted to make her even angrier than she already was.

"WHAT! But, he said he would wait," I could just see her pouting.

"It's okay sweetie, there are more men out there," I said.

"Alright fine. Oh, and I'm at your font door," she said as I heard a knock on the front door.

"WHAT!?" I yelled, but it was to late she had hung up.

"Who was that?" Zexion pulled me back into a hug.

"Beth," I said as I got up, Zexion still clinging to my shoulders, as to make sure I wouldn't fall. Zexion never really liked Beth because she always hung out with Larxene, and treated me like Larxene treated Namine.

"Where are we going?" he let me go to go down the stairs, but once we were down he clung to my shoulders again.

"To let her in," I opened the front door.

"Hello. Oh, did I interrupt something?" Beth looked at Zexion. She was wearing a white skirt with cards all around the bottom, a black shirt with four dice on the side, and she had her pink and green hair clipped back with a clip that looked like a card.

"No, nothing at all," both Zexion and I said as Zexion let go of my shoulders.

"Oh, good," she stepped in and looked around, and then walked toward the living room."Where will I be staying?" she turned to me.

"No where," I said harshly. Zexion moved closer to me, and held my hand.

"Oh, now you can't mean that," she said as she walked towards me.

"You're right I don't," if I didn't play along she might have beaten me, like Larxene does to Namine.

"Good girl, now tell me where I will be staying," she patted my head and pulled me into a tight, unwelcomed, hug.

"Follow me," I said, letting Zexion's hand go. I could see Zexion looking at me in shock, not believing that I was acting this way, yet again. I walked up the stairs with a slow pace, because I was sad. I wished she hadn't come. I wished that my lies were real, that she was dead.

As if to sense my distress, Zexion came running up the stairs and attacked Beth, knocking her down.

"What the heck are you doing!?" she screeched at him. She was trying to pull him off of her, but I knew how strong Zexion was (despite the lack of obvious muscles). He works out with Xigbar almost every morning.

"You are unwelcomed here, so go to your old home," Zexion said in his best impression of the fairy _Mesmer_ (you know, from _Artemis Fowl)._

"Like I care!" she yelled while still struggling under his grasp.

"Just go back to your parents, they'll like you now," I said with my back turned away from them. I was griping the hand railing pretty tightly.

"Really?" she asked. I heard her struggling stop.

"Yes, they hated you because you were the thing they hated. But now, you're their perfect type of child," I said while trying not to turn around and look at her.

"May I let her go?" Zexion asked in a soft voice.

"No, lead her to the door, then you may throw her out," I walked up the rest of the stairs.

"Alright," he said. I heard him pick her up off the ground.

"Goodbye Elizabeth," I walked into my bedroom, closed the door, sat down on my bed, and read a book. When I heard someone open the door, I looked up to see Zexion with a plate of sandwiches.

"Thought you might be hungry," he gave a small laugh. I didn't think I was that hungry but once I smelled the food I stole the plate from him and ate all of the three sandwiches. "And I was right," he laughed again, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Now I'm thirsty," I said in a dry voice, and pointing at my neck.

"Then let's go downstairs and get you something to drink," he said as he helped me up. He kept hold of my hand. "What do you have here?" he asked as he looked back at me. He let me walk down the stairs first and held on to my shoulders.

"Can you get me some Sprite, it's on the top shelf of the refrigerator," I said as Zexion sat me on the couch. As I waited for him to come back I turned on the T.V., but I soon found that there was nothing on but stupid kid shows. I noticed that the time was 3:00 p.m. (We put a clock above the T.V.). _I wonder where Zexion will stay now that Marluxia kicked him out, _I thought. _Wait a second, don't Sora and I have a spear room, _another part of my brain put in. (Let's call them Iz and Be, okay? Oh and I'll be…well me)

'_We can't let him stay here, he might pull a move on Izzy,' Iz said as she pointed at me._

'_But he has nowhere left to go,' Be begged._

'_Well technically he could go home,' Iz crossed her arms._

"_He could stay in Sora's room," I raised my hand._

'_That's true and all but he could still sneak in our room and…' Iz trailed off._

'_He's not Xigbar remember," Be started to pace._

"_I'll ask him if he wants to stay here, 'kay?" I asked._

'_Fine,' they both said._

"ISABELLE WAKE UP!!" I felt someone shaking me.

"Huh? What?" I looked around. Okay new rule, NO THINKING, because when I do I faint.

"You PASSED out again, you idiot," Zexion looked mad for some reason.

'_Did he have a personality change or something?' Iz asked._

"_NO!!! No thinking!" I yelled in my head._

"IZ-ZAY STAY AWAKE!!" Zexion shook me angrily.

"I-LL TR-Y. ST-OP SH-AK-ING M-E," I yelled in between shakes.

"Why do you keep fainting today?" Zexion looked very worried as he gave me the Sprite I had asked for.

"I keep thinking, that's why," I took a sip.

"Well, you know what that means right?" he stroked my hair.

"What?" I looked at him, and put the Sprite can down.

"You're dumb," he snickered and poked my face.

"Take. That. Back," I tackled him playfully. We were in a very awkward position: I was on top of Zexion, straddling his middle, on the couch. Yea, I felt so 'right' right now… as if.

"Your cute when you're flustered," he looked up from under me and smiled softly.

"Oh, I'm telling mom," I heard Sora say as he dropped whatever it was he was holding.

"It's not what it looks like," I got off of Zexion and reached my hand towards Sora.

"Okay, tell what it was then," he demanded in a stern voice.

"She has been fainting a lot and happened that she fainted on me. She was getting up when you came in," Zexion explained.

"Right," I nodded, but soon staggered backwards.

"Fainting?" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Remember when I was seven?" I asked.

"Oh yeah and I was fourteen. Your point being?" he was still mad.

"Well, whenever I didn't eat and went outside, I fainted," I leaned back, hoping that I wouldn't faint or fall asleep.

"I remember now!" Sora gasped. "Mom would always worry if you didn't eat after that," Sora sat on the right side of me. _'This is the perfect time to ask Sora if Zexion could stay,' Be said in the back of my mind._

"Um, Zexion got kicked out of where he was staying, so, um, can he stay here?" I looked a little too hopeful, I think.

"Sure, why not, since we have that extra room," Sora shrugged.

"Thank you, big brother!" I gave Sora a big bear hug.

…

Later that day: At the Usual Spot

**Beth POV**

_Why am I going here? I know Hayner thinks I'm dead, but what if I tell him that Isabelle was lying? I know, I could freak him out by scaring him, and then go back to my normal self._ And with that plan, I opened the tattered red curtain. "Um… hello?" I fake stuttered.

"Who are you?" Hayner asked while I noticed that he was all alone.

"A person from your past," I walked towards him. Once I was in front of him I lifted his chin to look up at me, because he was sitting. I leaned down and whispered in his ear "Beth, ring a bell?" I then stood up straight.

"I… I thought you were dead!" he fell into the wall in utter shock.

"Oh, now who told you such a terrible lie like that?" I asked in a voice lathered in sweetness.

"A-A girl," he looked like he had seen a ghost, which he thought he had.

"Calm down, please," I laughed so softly I don't think he heard it.

"You… you look different," he commented.

"Well, of course, you silly. I only wanted a new life and look," I fluffed my hair as I said this.

"So, you're not dead?" he looked up at me on his own.

"That's right," I wagged my pointed fingerer at him.

"So where is the necklace I gave you?" Hayner pointed at my neck.

"I gave that _thing_," I hissed, "to Isabelle, my cousin."

"Oh…" he said as I walked out of his 'Usual Spot'.

…

A/N: I'm sorry it took me like almost three weeks to write this but I know people like long chapters and I hate to write long chapters. BE HAPPY YOU EMOS (even if your not emo, be happy ^_^)

-Eddie.


End file.
